forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Devrin Coheed
"You are destined for greatness, Devrin, and only the Jedi can help you achieve this greatness." - Devrin's Father ''' Summary Devrin Coheed II is a Jedi Initiate and is 16 years old. He is currently waiting to be trained at the Jedi Temple on Hapes. ---- Early Years Early Life ---- ::Devrin was born on Corellia in 44 ABY. He grew up like most children but had a knack for detecting danger and frequently had premonitions of what was bound to happen in the future. At age 11, Devrin had discovered a power that he never knew of. His mother grew worried about him ever since this unexpected discovery but his father seemed to completely ignore it. ::A year later, his mother died of lung cancer and with it came a deep depression for Devrin and his family. Devrin helped his family get past the hardship by earning an honest wage at a diner on Corellia. This earned him the respect of many both young and old. ::When Devrin was 11, he was walking down an alleyway and saw a man armed with a vibrosword at the other end. He immediately turned around and walked the other way until he heard the man coming towards him at a very fast pace. Devrin turned around and tried to defend himself from the armed assailant but was slashed under his right eye with the weapon. He yelled out for help and seconds later, his father shot the man in the back of the head. Before they left for their home, Devrin picked up the vibrosword and the E-11 blaster rifle off of the mans body. ::5 years later, his father, Devrin Coheed I, decided to tell him of his special powers. It was called the Force and only Force-sensitives could feel it. He told Devrin that he might even become a Jedi one day. After the next few weeks past, Devrin was met by a man that was supposedly a Jedi Master. He brought him to his father and the Jedi Master told his father of Devrin's great Force potential. Later that day, Devrin was taken to the Jedi Temple on Hapes. Jedi ---- Once on Hapes, Devrin was inducted in the Jedi Temple and became a Jedi Initiate. He has been studying the arts of the lightsaber and Force to become a Jedi Guardian. He is currently without a Jedi Master. Appearance ---- Devrin is a young but mature young adult and wears black robes. He has a black glove on his right hand due to unknown reasons. Powers and Abilities ---- Devrin is a good Telepath, can see into the future, can recollect memories from the past month and many other great Force powers that he can use to his advantage. He can also heal himself and even communicate with the living if he has died. Out of Character ''' ---- *The last name "Coheed" comes from the band Cambria and Coheed, one of Randy's favorite bands. *The first name "Devrin" is derived from the word 'Divine'. *Randy, the roleplayer, has two other roleplaying characters. One on TheDarkSithLords as Inquisitor Thrax and another on Rebels as Devrin Coheed.